futurefandomcom-20200229-history
New Germania (23rd Century and On)
The Republic of New Germania (German: Republik Neu-Deutschien) is a country located in North America. Bordering Canada to the north, New England to the east, the Dixie Republic to the south. The Kingdom of New Ruthenia is landlocked by New Germania in the Lake Michigan region. The Bundeswehr von Neu Deutschien is the official military force of the country, and is considered one of the legal successors of the United States Armed Forces. Like Germany's armed forces, the military is named and titled according to German tradition, however, branched after the United States military, with the exception of a navy, since New Germania is landlocked. The military is divided into the Heer (ground army), the Luftwaffe (air force) and the Elitekorps (from the former U.S. Marine Corps). The military of New Germania contains 1,200,310 total personnel, with a total of 4,042 aircraft, and an annual military expenditure of $44 billion. History The aftermath of the Indo-Chinese War left Russia and the United States as the principal military superpowers of the world. As such, United States and Russia argued over the aftermath. Eventually, President Simon James' decison to declare war against Russia caused a fucilade of mutinies, civil war and violent armed protests. David Schultz, a native of Indiana, and a pro-secessionist, capitalized on this oppurtunity to put the United States and its followers out of its misery. Secessonist movements mushroomed all over the United States. In Northeast Illinois and Northwest Indiana, Pan-Slavic nationalists (a mix of Polish-American, Serbian-American, Russian-American, Ukrainian-American and Bulgarian-American) formed the Kingdom of Ruthenia, crowning King Zelislaw as their king. Schultz's own secessionist movement was driven by German nationalism, and a desire to preserve the Midwest's German heritage, which he felt was "....robbed by the false patriotic, communistic Republicans". However, Schultz still respected English culture. Pro-United States forces lost the Third American Civil War. The United Nations eventually ceased to recognize United States as a legitimate nation. New Germania took over much of the Midwest and the Southwest. Among other nations formed were the Republic of California, Republic of Cascadia, Kingdom of Ruthenia, Republic of New Italia, the Republic of New Italia and the Republic of Atlantia. Losing much of the breadbaskets of the United States had a devastating toll on New Germania's economy. Its GDP shrunk to $3.4 trillion USD per capita, and its military expenditure shrunk to $24 billion USD. As a result, despite proclaiming to be a conservative, President Schultz was forced to open up New Germania's economy to heavy foreign investments. In addition, the country was forced to return to an agriculture-based economy. Economy New Germania's economy is primarily agriculturally-driven. Its largest exports are apples, oranges and bananas, to which, receives fierce competition from the Dixie Republic. Morever still, it is considered North America's second strongest agricultural economy. Technology is also a large industry in New Germania, particularily in aviation and automobiles. In the State of Nevada, home to a large Arabian-New Germanian population, is driven primarily by natural resources economy, such as plasma, uranium. New Germania is considered the third-largest exporter of plasma. Category:Nations Category:Germany Category:United States of America